<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting a new life from zero by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664375">Starting a new life from zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kushina changes sides, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Nervous kushina, Suffering, some Uzumaki clan members survives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary night for Natsuki Subaru, But he got transported into another world, was it a blessing or a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsuki Subaru/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A crazy first day part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a regular night for Natsuki Subaru, why you ask well because he went to the convenience store to buy some snacks and ramen for his gaming session. When Subaru went inside, the first thing he did was check the manga section. When he reached down and picked a random manga, he then saw it was romance based, Subaru then started reading, after a while he said quietly,'' huh how typical'', while reading a romance manga it's always the same, guy saves the heroine and that's it then the girl suddenly just falls in loves with him for one good act, Subaru then looked outside and saw a couple walking along with each other happily, Subaru then felt a hint of jealousy inside his heart he knew that he'll never find someone and that he's not good enough, but Subaru immediately shrugs it off, but deep down he knew he wanted a connection with someone. Subaru then goes to the ramen aisle and grabs his favorite Miso ramen, and picks some chips too. he then went and pays for his snacks holding them in a small plastic bag. Subaru then steeped Outside and was about to cross the road but at the last second looks both ways, he felt tremendous tiredness and said quietly,'' well that's what your get when gaming all night,'' When he scratch both his eyes, he suddenly heard birds and hot warn wind on his skin, when he opened his eyes he saw Mountains everywhere and saw people wearing headbands and even some people wearing clothes like kimono and children playing, Subaru didn't believe it and screamed out loud'' I've got isekaid. </p>
<p>After a few awkward seconds, people started staring at him, Subaru looked at the people with a red face,'' oh sorry I'm kinda excited,'' the people shrug it off and started doing what they were doing. Subaru looked at his surrounding and saw mountain-shaped houses everywhere and people jumping on roofs tops, Subaru was amazed, he then saw that he was at some shopping center and saw a huge tower ahead of him, Subaru then checks his bag if everything he had was still there, he opened it and was surprisingly still there, he checks his left pocket and saw that his cell phone was still there and it still had plenty of charges left, he stood there and counterclaiming on what he should too next, he sees a shop and goes to go inside.</p>
<p>
  <em>( Inside the shop)</em>
</p>
<p>When Subaru went inside he heard the shop owner walking to him,'' ah a new customer what can I do for you,'' the shop owner stopped and started looking at Subaru clothes and Subaru felt kinda anxious,'' your not from here are ya meh don't care if you're not one of those tree huggers then that's fine''.'' tree huggers'' said Subaru confused,'' huh ya don't know fine by mean it means that your not one of them,'' Subaru didn't understand a word the man was saying instead he asked,'' umm sir can you maybe tell me what's the name of this village or city, the man looked at him,'' well I don't know if this city that your talking about but I know where we are, this is the village under the stone or Iwa for short,'' Subaru heard the information he told, he suddenly heard the owner,'' aren't ya gonna buy something this is a weapon shop,'' looked around the shop and saw all kinds of weapons kunais, katanas, and even some shurikans, Subaru looked at the owner and said,'' well thanks for the information i need to go,'' the owner looked at subaru and said with a sigh,'' well no problem but the next time you get here you better buy something,'' instead Subaru already left,'' kids these day's,''. </p>
<p>And Subaru then started exploring </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A crazy first day part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subaru explored Iwa and was amazed how the people here lived, Subaru saw that this civilization was kinda like japan in the old days but with electricity and hr even saw couple of hospitals and some sort of academy. When he made it to the edge he saw that the village was larger then he expected, when Subaru looked down the mountain he saw more buildings but instead it was just regular houses. Subaru inhale the fresh air and the warm sun on his skin, Subaru at an excited look on his face and was ready for his start, well the reason he was so excited was in japan he was always a loser and a nobody people didn't like him and was a disappointment in the family, but now he can finally be someone, but he didn't expect it was going to be this hard in this new world.</p>
<p>when Subaru was walking on the streets with full people and looking at his surrounding he bumbed into someone and fell,'' oh sorry kid,'' Subaru looked up and saw a middle aged man with blue eyes and brown hair, the man reached his hand down to help him get up, Subaru grabbed the hand man and was pulled up,'' thanks man and sorry for bumbing into you sir,'' the man looked calm and responded,'' it's fine kid but you gotta be more careful,'' the man looked at Subaru,'' what's with the strange clothes kid are ya a foreigner,'' Subaru responded with a confused voice,'' um? yeah I'm kinda new I just got here 40 minutes ago,'' the man looked at Subaru and said nonchalantly,'' well if you don't make trouble that's fine by me,'' the man started leaving until Subaru stoped him,'' wait sir can I ask you a quick question,'' the man responded,'' ok go for it kid,'' Subaru asked,'' what's with the headband,'' the man looked surprised and some people even stopped and looked at him strangely, the man responded,'' well kid this headbands mean what village I'm from and who's I'm loyal to, didn't you learned this when you were at school,'' Subaru responded immediately with a lie,'' oh sorry I'm I was raised in a small village far from north,'' the man eyebrows rose and said,'' well that explains a lot, well I gotta go I'm heading of to my mission,'' and with a blink of an eye he disappeared and the people just left, Subaru was confused as hell and the only explanation was the he was some sort of a ninja or a wizard, Subaru started walking and continued exploring.</p>
<p>When Subaru was done exploring and learning the layout he knew that up north was the shopping center and the big tower, west was where some kinda training area were and academy's, East was where the common folks lived and the hospital were and lastly south there was where he saw the ost movement of the ninja or wizard people and was heavily guarded probably because there was an wall and couple of buildings, it tooked Subaru 5 hours exploring and he was really tired and the sun was about dissapeard and the moon was about to come. Subaru sat down a bench and was thinking on what to do,'' I can maybe go to the tower and see what's there,'' said Subaru quietly but one thing he found annoying about this place was you needed to climb bunch of stairs, Subaru stooded up and walked to the tower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>( Near the tower)</em>
</p>
<p>When Subaru was about to go inside the tower he was stopped by two tall men,'' what business do you have,'' Subaru was kinda inteminated,'' Um I want to meet the leader I think or someone,'' the man then said,'' well ok but you gotta give the bag to us,'' Subaru was hesitanded but accepted, he gave one of the man his bag with snack inside, the man accepted and let him in meanwhile the other guy just stood there saying nothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>( inside the tower)</em>
</p>
<p>when he went inside the tower he saw... more stairs,'' how many stairs does this place have,'' said Subaru inside his head, Subaru then saw a secretary he thinks he went to the counter and asked her,'' um can I maybe meet the person who's in charge here, the secretary didn't responded,'' um Hell,'' Subaru was stopped mid sentence and the secretary said,'' The Iwakage is busy sir you can maybe talk to him tomorrow,'' Subaru was a bit piss but he said,'' well do you know what floor he's in,'' the secretey told him like she didn't care,'' he's in the up floor I'll prepare a meeting for you for tomorrow,''instead the secretary saw Subaru running up the stairs and she told herself,''young people these day.''  Subaru was now running up the stairs, when he looked behind him he saw no one following him and Subaru was now beginning to walk,'' huh this gonna be easier then i thought,'' after a 7 minutes of climbing the stairs he finally made it the final floor, the first thing he saw was a huge door, he opened the door and saw an man in his late 60s doing paperwork but the thing he found the most intriguing was his huge ass red nose Subaru walked all the way to his desk and said,'' hey old man do you know where the man in charges in here is,'' the man with the red nose looked at him,'' your looking at him,'' he said with annoyance in his voice, Subaru then said frantingly,'' Oh I'm so sorry i thought it would be someone else you see I'm new,'' the man hushed him and said,'' it's alright boy but you better show respect the next you hear if not you'll be long gone,'' Subaru gulp,'' so what do you want boy you see I'm a busy man,'' Subaru then say's with all the confidence he could muster,'' the NAMES NATSUKI SUBARU AND I WANT TO SERVE THIS VILLAGE,'' Subaru even had a pose,'' the man looked suspicious of him,'' why's that boy,'' Subaru didn't know how to answer he was suspecting it would be like a video game where you needed to talk with the leader and he would love him he then said,'' well i want to do it because, i want to help people,'' the old man didn't believe but he said,'' well that sound like a good reason so where your from,'' subaru then answer,'' I'm from the north, i live in a small village,'' the man looked like he was thinking,'' well do you have some sort of education?,'' Subaru then responded,'' um well yea and no,'' the old man then said,'' well you'll be starting to do the academy, , it will take about one month do finish your training then you'll be part of a team,'' Subaru smiled and said,'' thank you i promise i won't disappointed you,'' whatever you say kid oh and here's a note where you'll be training,'' the man gave Subaru a note where it stood the street name, Subaru was about to leave he then asked,'' um old man what's your name,'' the old man looked at him and answer,'' the names Oonoki if you ever dear call me a old man you'll be long gone,'' Subaru gulp and left. </p>
<p>When no one was there Oonoki called for an ANBU agent and one of them came immediately,'' yes lord Hokage,'' said the ANBU agent with the out most respect in his voice,'' i want you to keep an eye on Natsuki Subaru, i belieave that he's some sort of spy'' the ANBU then asked,'' why's that lord hokage he looked quite normal to me,'' Oonoki stared at the ANBU member and said,'' because there's no small village up north.'' </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, if there any complaints just let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>